Contact PD/PI: Ford, Daniel Ernest NRSA-Training-001 (618) The goal of the TL1 Training Programs is to provide an integrated set of training opportunities in clinical/ translational research for pre- and post-doctoral trainees, with rigorous coursework and mentorship personalized to the interest and needs of each trainee. These programs will build on a strong base of expertise in training in clinical investigation at Johns Hopkins University (JHU) Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Public Health, and Engineering; The University of Maryland Baltimore (UMB) Schools of Medicine, Pharmacy, Nursing, Law, Social Work and Dentistry; and Morgan State University (MSU) Schools of Community Health & Policy and School of Computer, Mathematical & Natural Sciences. TL1 trainees integrate into an interdisciplinary, highly collaborative culture interacting with each other and with experienced faculty. We will teach core research competencies, providing trainees with the necessary skills to conduct clinical and translational research of the highest caliber, and to excel as teachers, leaders, and role models for the next generation of translational investigators. These TL1 programs build on the success of our current training program that has already successfully trained >100 students, expanding its reach beyond JHU to include trainees from MSU and UMB and a small number of trainees at the post-doctoral level, and expanding the range of training opportunities across campuses. Our Specific Aims are: (1) enroll 12 pre-doctoral students/year who will be guided to create and implement a one-year educational and experiential program with coursework for most primarily in epidemiology/biostatistics (MPH or MHS) or biomedical engineering (MSE), (2) enroll 4 post-doctoral scholars/year who will pursue a 2-year program of advanced training primarily the design and early-stage development of innovative health care solutions (biomedical engineering innovation, design and commercialization) that are responsive to needs of patients and communities, (3) increase the diversity of trainees by building on our current successes in recruiting women and those underrepresented in medicine, and (4) perform a continuous evaluation to improve our program. In addition to the expansive range of didactic training opportunities, the centerpiece of the TL1 research training experience is immersion in a mentored clinical research project. All TL1 Scholars will have overlap in core programmatic features such as a program advisor who oversees their progress according to each trainee?s individual development plan, training in the responsible conduct of research, and ICTR resources such as the biostatistical core, community advisory board, and biweekly translational seminars (including research in progress, career development, and innovative science series). Our program will be administered by core faculty with extensive experience leading research training programs; teaching research principles and methods; recruiting, training, and mentoring underrepresented minority scholars; and leading their own successful research programs. Our training program will be marked by its inclusiveness and collegiality, and by our strong commitment to the success of our trainees.